Evasión
by Wendhy Sinclair
Summary: Sakura está convencida de sus sentimientos, sin embargo, junto a Kuuga no está exenta del dolor, y aunque lo ama,  también es consciente de que al igual que todo ser humano que siente y padece, su fuerza es limitada.  En circunstancias como aquellas, sólo había cabida para la evasión.


Evasión

Sakura está convencida de sus sentimientos, sin embargo, junto a Kuuga no está exenta del dolor, y aunque lo ama, también es consciente de que al igual que todo ser humano que siente y padece, su fuerza es limitada. En circunstancias como aquellas, sólo había cabida para la evasión.

\- Nota al final, si puedes, por favor léela, podría interesarte.

Disclaimer: Kaichou Wa Maid Sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su respectiva creadora Hiro Fujiwara. Sólo he elaborado este escrito para fines de entretenimiento.

No había que ser genio para percatarse de que era ella quien estaba de más, la situación era evidente. Su reacción fue confusa e inesperada, incluso para sí misma; en aquél momento no reparó en los muchos ojos que se fijaban en su persona, ni en cuántos murmuraban su nombre con angustia, ni en los miembros de la banda que permanecían perplejos, ni en las chicas que muy cerca de él la miraban con curiosidad; sólo podía verlo a él, la atmósfera que los rodeaba parecía esfumarse dejando tan solo su incómodo encuentro. Quería convencerse de que lo que presenciaban sus ojos era una ilusión, de que no era él quien compartía tan íntima cercanía con aquellas jóvenes. Musitó su nombre aún con incredulidad y decepción, sobresaltándolo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par reflejaban temor, estaba a punto de hablar, pero no le dio tiempo. Empleando rápidamente la energía que amenazaba con abandonarla Sakura dió pasos largos y apresurados hasta chocar abruptamente contra la puerta, frenéticamente giró la manilla y empujó el cristal a medida que comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas deseando salir lo más pronto de aquella situación, de aquél lugar, y de todos los presentes que la sumían en la humillación; una parte de sí sabía que estaba siendo una cobarde al huir del problema, pero ya no se sentía valiente, sino devastada, no podía tolerar un segundo más sus incesantes, tontos y vanos sentimientos; había sido un ridícula e ingenua por albergar esperanzas de que alguien como él realmente pudiera cambiar por su causa, y más aún, por a pesar de todo, amarlo tanto.

Su pecho ardía de dolor e indignación, intentaba muy fallidamente contener las lágrimas que desbordaban, sin embargo, ella jamás había sido buena ocultando sus sentimientos; la brisa fría de la noche golpeaba su rostro y se llevaba la pequeñas gotas que muy pronto volvían a emerger. Escuchó que llamaba su nombre, pero en ningún momento se detuvo; aunque se moría por voltear la cara y enfrentarlo, estaba herida de vivir una y otra vez la misma situación, una relación desesperanzada, en la cual sin importar cuán arduos fueran sus intentos su amor no sería correspondido, y al final sólo ella resultaría lastimada, quizás mucho más que un apoyo y compañera, estaba siendo un estorbo en su vida y éxito incipiente. Jadeaba tratando de regular su respiración, esquivaba los autos en el estacionamiento y avanzaba por la calle, y aunque no hubiera llegado demasiado lejos, sus piernas se entumecian y los nervios la consumían entorpeciendo su objetivo. Tal vez tenían razón, tal vez se había equivocado al escoger amar a la persona incorrecta; él nunca podría quererla de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía, quizás todas aquellas palabras que alguna vez le dijeron fueran ciertas, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo. Sentía que algo se quebraba dentro de sí, ante esta realidad, su corazón adolorido la volvía inestable. Escuchó sus pasos más cerca, y corrió un poco más procurando alejarse, fue entonces cuando sintió un jalón en su muñeca, deteniéndola, y supo que no había opción.

《Por supuesto que, muy profundamente… yo también deseo creer en él》

Giró su rostro en su dirección, tan distinto a sus habituales alegres y cálidas sonrisas, las acciones hablaban por su propia cuenta, y claramente ella no tenía mucho que decir, Kuuga estaba consternado, ella lo observó brevemente inquiriendo una explicación, después de todo, era lo mínimo que podía darle. Si bien la había visto enojarse y gritar en ocasiones anteriores, ésta era la primera vez que presenciaba su llanto, seguramente ya había sucedido en el pasado, pero ella se encargaba de canalizarlo; ante él siempre lo procuraba todo, más no podía evitar sus inherentes límites, Kuuga sintió una punzada en su pecho. Sus ojos castaños ahora viendo a los cristalinos, reflejaban pesar y remordimiento. Los dedos largos que sujetaban su mano se alzaron y golpearon su cabeza con ligereza, enviándole a Sakura un impulso que recorrió su cuerpo entero. — Eso fue sucio— dijo él, y segundos después ella comenzó a temblar ante aquél gesto, insegura de qué hacer en aquél silencio, esperando aún una respuesta incierta, que no llegó.

— Bien — susurró resignada, con un coraje desconocido —¡¡Bien!! — exclamó en frustración, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, impactando sus puños en su pecho una y otra vez, mientras que él permanecía muy quieto recibiendo sus golpes, observándola llorar — Kuuga, ¡idiota!, ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!— gritó llamando la atención de aquellas personas en el área — no lo entiendo… dime, ¿qué soy?—ahogó un sollozo— ¿Qué significo para ti? — indagó viéndolo al rostro; sus cejas arqueadas y mandíbula apretada reflejaban un semblante perturbado, lleno de culpa — ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme sentir de esta manera?… ¿por qué… Por qué soy la única a la que parece importarle?— Su voz ya se perdía, estaba emocionalmente agotada. Recordó las palabras que había intercambiado con Misaki a través del teléfono minutos atrás, sus consejos reconfortantes le habían dado confianza y ánimos, sin embargo, tales palabras parecían tan lejanas e imposibles para ella y su compleja relación que no pudo evitar sentir celos de su amiga, estaba siendo muy egoísta, pero la entristecía saber que no podía lograr una estabilidad como la suya. Con la cabeza gacha aferró el suéter del chico entre sus dedos. Las lágrimas no cesaban, tampoco sus acelerados latidos. — Supongo que soy la única a quien le importa —dijo mirando hacia un lado—… es inevitable, esta sensación de un amor no correspondido —Kuuga frunció los labios — yo…

— ¿Eres tonta? — la interrumpió sujetando su nariz con su pulgar e índice, Sakura calló inmediatamente, levantando la cara, confundida — No dudes de todo, a causa de cosas aburridas— dijo mirándola intensamente, y con las mejillas cada vez más rojas— Rayos — exclamó desviando la mirada y lamiendo sus labios—esto es muy vergonzoso.— ¿Por qué sucedía algo como aquello? ¿qué debía decirle exactamente? Se sentía pésimo, todo los planes se le habían revertido, no es como si su objetivo inicial fuera hacerla a un lado, pero es que simplemente no sabía lidiar con todo ello, Sakura era completamente distinta a cualquier otra experiencia amorosa que hubiera tenido, o en su defecto, hubiera imaginado tener alguna vez. Su devoción era indiscutible, sus sentimientos puros y veraces, su carisma genuina, y su ingenuidad incitadora; le gustaban sus reacciones y su espontaneidad; en ella conseguía apreciar detalles que en nadie había encontrado, y que a su vez le proveían alegría y serenidad a su agitada vida. Había algo en su humilde y tierno ser que lo acogía, impidiéndole actuar de la forma a la que estaba acostumbrado sin sentirse responsable al respecto; sin siquiera percatarse, Sakura se las ingeniaba para causar estragos en sus pensamientos , en su persona; a una parte de sí le agradaba, pero el tonto sentimiento de vulnerabilidad e inexperiencia le irritaba. ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿no le era el amor una simple y tonta estrategia que le ayudaba a conseguir sus objetivos personales? ¿qué no se suponía que era él quién sabía cómo hacer sus jugadas? En su vida, no había espacio para algo tan ridículo y demandante, el no deseaba ataduras, pues justo en ese momento lo que le sobraba era libertad, para hacer y deshacer como le placiera, ¿amor? Se lo profesaban miles, seducidas por la fama y lo superfluo, aquello no era real, así que sus intenciones tampoco podían serlo, en el mundo de los ídolos, se jugaba a la par. Pero entonces la rosa blanca que lanzó al aire y cayó en sus manos desencadenó varios sucesos, que se tornaron incontrolables. Se percató de que su grandeza era errónea, y que en ella no existía nada más que desolación y vanidad; pequeñez. Comenzó a anhelar su compañía, su voz melódica, sus manos gentiles y tiernas sonrisas, sus consejos y reproches, sus ideas apasionadas y su timidez repentina. No, a ella no podía manipularla, no le era indiferente, ella no lo merecía, y no podía permitirse hacerlo otra vez, tan sólo la idea resultaba patética, cruel e insensata. Sakura era determinada, difícilmente podía disuadírsele, pero su radiante optimismo también escondía un lado frágil, que emergía en el descontrol de sus emociones; sus arranques de orgullo y acciones imprudentes podían lastimarla mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, ¿por qué le era tan difícil demostrarle su afecto?, Su comportamiento era absurdo. Estaba permitiendo que aquella alma dulce y honesta se le escapara de las manos. Quería excusarse, y a ella cohibirla con una mirada, o quizás reprenderla por intentar huir de él.

《lágrimas 》

No, quería todo de ella, a excepción de verla llorar, eso lo destruía. Por causa de su apatía, los dos estaban heridos. Tenía un deseo contradictorio e incesante desostener sus hombros, secar sus húmedas mejillas y disculparse, pero no sabía como comenzar.

Al diablo.

Kou, junto con el resto de los integrantes, amigos y otros parientes observaban desde lejos los movimientos de Kuuga, completamente atónitos e igual de asombrados que Sakura, ¡¿Qué diantres estaba sucediendo entre esos dos?!

《Aunque sea completamente incapaz de ser un amor ideal》

— ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?— dijo acercándose un poco más a ella, aún sujentando su nariz con una mano, y la otra dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sakura no comprendía sus palabras, lo que decía no contestaba a sus interrogantes, y sólo la confundía aún más. Se sobresaltó cuando repentinamente Kuuga se inclinó y su respiración cálida le golpeó el rostro, mientras que una mano imprevista detrás de su cabeza la atrajo en dirección a su boca, permitiéndole en un movimiento, posar sus labios sobre los suyos, disipando con un beso toda aflicción existente. Íntimo, sutil, dulce.

Los chicos permanecián boquiabiertos a la distancia, profiriendo exclamaciones, gritos y risas de emoción y diversión frente a la situación; tan ensimismados estaban sus amigos, que no se percataron de sus espectadores.

— ¡Ese niño de Kuuga! ¡Finalmente empezó a salir con una mujer difícil!

— Parece que jóvenes han abordado las escaleras de los adultos. Aunque, a decir verdad ha pescado a una buena.

— Cállate, aún siguen siendo ingenuos, ¿no es así?

— ¿Qué no era este tipo incapaz de amar a alguien?

— Eres un insensible, idiota.

— ¡Alto! Pero es su novia, ¿verdad?, oculta. ¿Desde cuándo pasó? Kou, ¡tú lo sabías!

Kou, aún atónito y con una sonrisa divertida, volteó a verlos. — Bueno — dijo acomodándose los lentes y mirando al frente otra vez— porque era tímido, estaba sellado.

— ¡Oh! — exclamaron unísono y eufóricos.

— ¡Quién iba a pensarlo!

— ¿Deberíamos regresar adentro?

Pero se quedaron observando a sus amigos desde lejos.

Aquél beso duró unos cuantos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para dejar a Sakura perpleja, sentía un calor intenso en el rostro y su pulso en todo el cuerpo. Sus labios se separaron, y su mano la soltó suavemente, posando la punta de los dedos en su mejilla, limpiando el resto de sus lágrimas.

《De todos modos seré capturada por él》

— Tú eres mi mujer— susurró sobre su boca. Sakura se perdió en el castaño color de sus ojos una vez más, tragó saliva y recargó su frente sobre la suya. Kuuga la cubrió en un abrazo, y estrechándola con delicadeza, sintió calma, ya no había nada que esconder. En cuanto a las fans, ya se encargarían de ello, no era más que secundario.

— ¡Eh, hermanito!, ¿Quién, quién es un hermanito pequeño?— exclamaron los chicos al verlos entrar al restaurante. —¡Ahora pisas las escaleras de un hombre adulto! — Ambos se sobresaltaron ante el alarido, y se sonrojaron. ¡Habían dado una escena! Kuuga, internamente se preparó para una semana entera de bromas, o quizás más, con sus amigos jamás se sabía.

— Cállense, ¡no se rían de mí!— les gritó Kuuga, apretando lo puños como un niño exasperado, mientras que los otros se divertían con sus reacciones infantiles.

Las tres chicas que previamente estaban con Kuuga se aproximaron a Sakura, una de ellas sostuvo sus hombros y le sonrió con cariño, mientras que las otras la rodearon— ¡Para llevarse tan bien tenías que ser su novia!— Sakura se cohibió un poco.

— E- Eso creo— respondió con timidez.

—¡¡Es super amado!!— dijo una de ellas —¿Es eso cierto?— preguntó la otra—¡Intimidad de buena calidad!— susurró una— Se llevan muy bien— contestó la más alta de cabello negro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante la euforia de todos, incluyendo la suya propia, así como ante su torpeza ante aquellas interrogantes. Observó a Kuuga charlar y reir a unos metros de ella; acercando sus manos a su pecho, sonrió.

《Natural e imperfecto, cada elemento que compone su persona, es para mí.》

Nota:

Hace ya algún tiempo quería escribir sobre esta pareja, que de la historia KWMS, es mi preferida, sin embargo, carecía de valentía para intentarlo. Ansiaba poder leer historias sobre ellos, pero son muy pocas las existentes, y muy escasas las que se encuentran en Español o Inglés; es por ello que decidí relatar un pequeño capítulo del manga, 76.5, que lamentablemente no fue traducido a muchos idiomas, a excepción del Chino. Me costó mucho conseguirlo, así como también tener una idea acerca de qué se trataba; una publicación hecha por usuarios me ayudó a comprender la trama, y desde entonces, traduje a mano los caracteres para aclarar los espacios vacíos, no fue sencillo, pero creo que valió la pena. Todos los diálogos incluidos, se mantienen fiel a la historia, he añadido algunas ideas propias también, para efectos de la lectura. Quiero agradecer primeramente a la autora y propietaria Hiro Fujiwara, por su creatividad, y por brindarnos los personajes que inspiran nuestros escritos; a La-cruciatus en DeviantArt, porque gracias a él me enteré del especial y pude acceder al capítulo, y a los autores que se esforzaron/ esfuerzan en hacer crecer este fandom, y que me influenciaron a formar parte de él (Inochan-Uchica, si lees esto, gracias por darme ánimos, adoro tus fics, y este también te lo debo a ti). Gracias por leer, este es mi primer fic, comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos. Si lo disfrutaron o no, por favor háganme saber, significaría mucho para mí. Que tengan buenas lecturas, ¡saludos!.

Att: Wendhy

PD: aquí les dejo el enlace del capítulo del manga, ojalá puedan acceder, creo que los fans de KWMS, y en especial los de Sakura y Kuuga merecen saber.

Quitar espacios

h t t p : / / m . c o m i c . c k 1 0 1. c o m /v o l s / 8 0 1 1 0 1 9 / 1


End file.
